truetailfandomcom-20200213-history
True Tail: One Halloween Night
True Tail: One Halloween Night is a comic inspired by True Tail. Plot On one Halloween night somewhere in a forest, Caleb Lightpaw, Melody Briar, Viktor Silvertod, and Doh-Li Ling are on a mission to find an arched door-like portal. While searching, Viktor decides to scare Caleb and Melody. When asked for a reason, Viktor explained that he was essentially just trying to prepare them for what heroes face: the unexpected. The fox elaborates further whilst Doh-Li yells in order to get his attention. It works, and the two begin to bicker while something glowing in the distance grabs the attention of Caleb and Melody. Caleb interrupts the intense stare-off between the fox and the kirin, notifying them that the portal they've been searching for is only a short distance away. Viktor and Doh-Li discontinue their arguing but still make remarks at each other as they follow Caleb and Melody through the portal. The portal leads the group to a ruined castle with a fiery theme. As Caleb leads the group, he jokes about the "cool" temperature of the obviously fuming atmosphere of the ruins. Suddenly, the stone under Caleb's feet crumbles. The cat screams, and just before he falls, Melody grabs his tail, followed by the others, as they help him back onto the platform. Looking around, they realize that the whole bridge to get across has crumbled into the lava. To make matters worse, they discover that the exit - another portal - is on the other side. Doh-Li immediately pulls out a spellbook, exclaiming anxiously that their Masters wouldn't leave them stranded like this without some sort of resource. Meanwhile, Viktor leans over to Caleb, whispering that if Doh-Li couldn't figure it out, it would be up to them. Taking offense, Doh-Li confronts the fox and they begin to bicker again while music starts to play. Realizing that it was coming from Melody and her instrument, they turn to tell her to stop playing the music, but to their surprise, Melody is floating midair, her music magically surrounding her. Melody continues to play her instrument, making the music form a slide-like bridge for them. Doh-Li looks over the edge at it nervously as she comments her hesitance. Viktor innocently walks behind her, and pushes her onto the magic platform before following. Caleb jumps next, exclaiming to Melody that he will see her on the other side. Meanwhile, as Caleb and Viktor happily ride the slide to the other side, Doh-Li screams hysterically. They successfully land on the other side with an unfazed Viktor showing off his perfect landing. Doh-Li glares back at him as she weakly holds onto a nearby crystal for support, looking rather sick. She stands up and begins to say something when Viktor runs past her towards the portal, claiming that he had found it. Doh-Li immediately shuts down, sitting in a lotus-like position, and says no. Viktor is shocked, and Caleb and Melody share a look. As Doh-Li continues to block him out, Viktor desperately tries to persuade her to get up so that they can win. Eventually, the fox pleads that it pains him to see a lovely damsel in distress. Doh-Li gives him a death-glare to which Viktor's eyes widen. Then, Viktor runs from an enraged Doh-Li, claiming that it was a compliment while Caleb and Melody sigh at the two. Doh-Li then catches up to Viktor, choking him as she yells "Who's the damsel now, Viktor!?" Suddenly, without warning, a roar booms throughout the ruins, and the shocked group turns their attention to its source. In front of them is a giant monster engulfed in flames. Immediately, Caleb, Doh-Li, and Viktor make a break for it, but Melody attempts to halt the monster. Luckily, before it can attack Melody, Caleb doubles back and grabs her, carrying her towards the portal. The demon aims a blast of its fiery breath at the quartet, but they vanish through the portal just in time. On the other side in a dark, forbidding forest, Viktor rejoices their victory. Just then, an eerie wail penetrates the silence, prompting the group to look around warily. Suddenly, a cracker pops, and the group look around to find themselves in the midst of a Halloween-themed congratulations party. Just as Melody and Viktor begin to join in the festivities, they are approached by Garth Bravebark and his gang, Dylan Horn, Harper Finch, and Ami, who are sopping wet. Garth announces that they have returned from their mission, and proudly boasts of his heroics in taking down a fearsome sea monster, which Harper dubs a lie. To be continued Appearances Pages OHN_1.png OHN 2.png OHN 3.png OHN 4.png OHN 5.png OHN 6.png OHN 7.png OHN 8.png OHN 9.png OHN 10.png OHN 11.png OHN 12.png OHN 13.png|Unfinished OHN 14.png|Unfinished Category:Comics Category:Featured articles Category:Media